Pretty Little Loretta
by MissAriaEinar
Summary: Aria's older sister, Loretta, comes back to Rosewood to help her family with the issues surrounding them, but how will she take it when A decides she has a new playmate and decides to dig up Loretta's history with Jason DiLaurentis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I was driving through the neighborhood towards my home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I had been driving all day and I was just ready to go home. My mom, Ella Montgomery, had called me to come stay with the family for a little while because Aria had gotten into some serious trouble. I began to rub my forehead and it was then that I noticed Spencer Hastings house and the DiLaurentises' house. My car slowed to a stop in front the DiLaurentis house and couldn't help but to remember some things.

_ I stood there with tears running down my face as Jason was pacing on the porch. I tried to take in a deep breath and sat down on the porch swing. _

"_I don't think I can stay here anymore Lori." Jason said as he continued to pace and my eyes shot up to him. _

"_But you're doing so well Jason!" I tried as I stood up and walked towards him. _

"_That's exactly why I can't stay Loretta; I can't get any better while I'm still here." He said and walked up to me as I stood there hugging myself. "Besides your family is leaving soon to Iceland," he said and I sighed._

"_But I'm not leaving with them! I'm just going to Philadelphia and I can always come back down here to see you." I said and I grabbed his hands._

Suddenly I heard girls screaming and I jumped out of my memory. I looked over towards Spencer's house to see four girls running from somewhere in the dark. I recognized one of the outfits looking like something Aria would wear and I immediately got out of the car.

"Aria!" I yelled out as I began running towards the girls as fast as I could seeing as I still had on wedges from early today. The girls stopped screaming for a moment to see who was yelling.

"Lori!" Aria yelled out and they all came running towards me.

"Lori I'm so glad you're here!" I heard Hanna yell out as they all bombarded me in front of the DiLaurentises' house.

"Whoa guys, it's okay, what happened?" I asked as I awkwardly patted Spencer's back.

"Nothing, nothing, just someone trying to pull a prank on us." Aria said and I raised an eyebrow. She was crazy if she thought I was going to believe that one.

"Uh huh, sure, last time I checked mom told me that you guys weren't speaking." I said and they all began to awkwardly look at each other. I sighed and gave them a look. "Okay then, Aria, you and I will be talking about this when we get home."

"Loretta?" I heard someone breathe out and I looked over. I let go of Aria and Spencer in surprise as I looked over to see Jason standing there putting some trash or something out on the curb.

"Girls let's get in the car, I'll take you home. Spencer go home, tell Melissa I said hi when you get the chance." I said distractedly as I grabbed Aria's hand and put my other hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"Loretta, don't ignore me. You know you can't ignore me forever!" He said as he began to follow me and the girls to the car.

"Do not follow me Jason." I said as the girls began to get into my car.

"Lori please don't, you know you can't ignore me forever." He tried again and I rolled my eyes before spinning around.

"Well you know what, I'm gonna try as long as I can." I glared at him as he looked a bit shocked before spinning back around and getting in my car. I glared at him one last time before driving off.

"Geez Lori, retract those claws." Aria said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys, Jason didn't exactly leave on great terms with me."

"Oh by the way Emily and I are living together for now." Hanna told me and I nodded with a smile.

"Oh really, where are your parents?" I asked and it was silent. I raised an eyebrow at Aria who gave me a pleading look. I mouthed 'okay then' to her and looked back towards the road.

I soon dropped off Hanna and Emily before driving Aria back to our place. I sighed as I stepped out of the car and so did Aria.

"We're still talking about earlier Aria, but for now you're gonna help me bring in my stuff." I said with a smile as Aria came up to me and gave me another tight hug.

"Of course…I missed you so much." Aria whispered as we hugged and we laughed lightly as we stumbled a bit.

"Aria?" We both heard and looked over to see our mom standing at the doorway. I smiled slightly as I saw her and noticed Aria frowned.

"You guys aren't fighting too are you?" She asked sadly and I quickly shook my head, widening my smile.

"Of course not, hey mom!" I said with fake happiness and I gave her a tight hug.

"What are you doing out here Aria?" Our mom asked and I gave her a fake sweet smile.

"She saw me and ran out here to help me grab my stuff, right Aria?" I asked and Aria nodded quickly.

We all took some of my stuff and dropped it off in my room. We then spent the rest of the night talking. Mike gave me a quick hug before going upstairs to his room. I thought that was a little odd but shrugged it off because my dad had walked into the room. I quickly stood up before crossing my arms.

"Hey sport," my dad said with a smile and I pursed my lips sadly.

"Forget it dad, don't even try with me." I said with a glare before turning to my sister. "Goodnight Aria." I said with a small smile.

"Now Loretta let's just sit down and talk," my dad tried but I put my hand to stop him.

"No dad, your stupid mumbo jumbo psych crap will not work on me and do not call me sport." I gritted my teeth slightly for what seemed like the billionth time that night. My dad remained silent as he continued to stare at me along with my mom.

"Aria, would you please go upstairs?" My mom asked calmly and Aria looked between the three of us. She then glanced at me and I nodded to her.

"Okay…goodnight everyone." She said awkwardly before practically running up the stairs. I smirked slightly before turning back to my parents who were now both sitting next to each other. I raised an eyebrow and my mom sighed.

"You need to think of Aria before having that attitude in front of us." My father said and I scoffed before rolling my eyes.

"I have the right to be angry at you, the both of you." I said and my hands began to tighten into fists. I could vaguely feel my feet beginning to hurt but I ignored it.

"What right? We are your parents." My dad said and I took a step towards them.

"No, you both downplayed everything that has been going on here! First what's been going on between the two of you, second how it's affecting this family, third what's been going on with Aria, and what the hell is wrong with Mikey?! I can't believe the two of you! I'm not a child anymore, I'm an adult! I live on my own and pay my own bills! I deserve to be treated as such and you two making everything seem okay is the same as lying to me! If Aria would have never called me about this whole church thing I don't think you would have ever even told me!" I took a deep breath and unclenched my hands slowly as my mom sighed.

"Loretta, please sit down." She said calmly and I sat down slowly, as far away from them as I could. My father sighed as well and looked away from me.

"Well?" I asked, I wanted an explanation for them lying to me.

"We are very sorry for lying to you. We just thought how stressed out you might be at the hospital and we didn't want you to worry about us here." My mother said and I sighed.

"That is ridiculous mom! Family always comes first for us and you know it. You also know I would drop everything to come down here, at least for Aria. I will not try and get in between whatever is going between you two and how you are working it out, but I feel that you guys aren't considering Aria and Mikey in this. I mean look at them, I already know something is wrong with Mikey, he usually gives me a much warmer welcome than that."

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you. We knew you would drop everything at the hospital and come down here." My dad said and I sighed.

"Well I'm here now and I transferred myself to the hospital here so I can work too." I said and I stood up. "Look, I'm tired and it's been a long drive here, goodnight." I said shortly before turning around and heading upstairs to my old room.

I sighed as I entered and I turned on my light. A soft glow emitted around the room and I slowly walked into the middle. I looked around and bit my lip as I saw the all the memories. When I left I didn't touch anything, change it, or take anything with me besides my clothes. I gulped as I saw the various pictures of my friends and I; it was then that I saw a picture of me and Jason. It was sunny in the picture and we were sitting next to each other. Our foreheads and noses were touching like we were about to kiss or we just finished kissing. It was obvious someone else took the picture but I couldn't remember who it was. It was one of the few times he was sober. He dragged me all the way to the park near our house and I laughed slightly as I remembered how much I complained that my feet hurt because I was wearing heels that day instead of wedges. We spent the whole day at the park until it got dark, just talking and spending time together.

I bit my lip as a tear fell down my cheek; I could forget the various times that Jason was not sober, but I could never forget when he was sober. I remember everyone always asking why I was with Jason, or a guy like Jason I guess, even my parents asked. I mean, yes, I agreed with everyone that he needed a change and he wasn't the best choice of a boyfriend. But all the times he was sober, not matter how few the times, were the best times of all and they made everything worth it. I quickly walked over to the bulletin board with all my pictures and ripped off the one of me and Jason. I stared at it for a moment as a few more tears fell down my face before ripping it in half and throwing it in the trash.

"Lori?" I quickly turned around wiping my eyes along the way.

"Hey Aria, thought you'd be asleep by now, with school and all." I said with a smile as she stared at me for a moment.

"Just thought I asked if you would take me to school tomorrow…are you okay?" She asked slowly, I quickly nodded and sniffled a bit before looking at her.

"Of course I'll take you to school tomorrow." I said with another small smile. She looked at me for a moment longer before nodded slowly.

"Okay, thank you, goodnight." She gave me a small smile in return. There was a knowing look in her eye and I knew she was up to something sneaky, but before I could ask her what she was up to she left my room. I sighed as I quickly changed and went to sleep for the night.

I woke up early the next morning to get ready to take my sister to school. I quickly changed into a red sleeveless dress and tied a brown belt around my waist. I put on my gold bracelet, earrings, heart rings, and the watch I always wore. I finished my makeup and just as I was putting on my light tan colored wedges my sister walked into my room.

"Hey Lori!" My sister said brightly and I smiled at her as I finished strapping my wedge.

"Good morning Aria, are you ready?" I asked and she nodded with a smile. "Okay just let me grab my bag and put on my cardigan."

"Okay, see you downstairs." She said and ran out the door. I couldn't help but giggle, forgetting how hyper my sister could get at times. I put on my tan cardigan and grabbed my dark brown bag before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Loretta." My mom said and I glanced at her.

"Good morning mom." I said shortly before Aria grabbed my hand.

"C'mon let's go!" She said and I nodded quickly.

"Wait you guys aren't eating breakfast?" My mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll eat at school!" Aria called as she walked out the door and I shook my head.

"No, I'm eating after I drop Aria off. I have some medical journals to read." I said before walking out the door, not even bothering to say hello or goodbye to my father. I was mad at both of my parents, but I was more upset with my dad than I was with my mom.

I quickly got into my car where my sister was already sitting. I smiled as I turned on the car and my sister connected her phone so she could play some music. My sister and I were always close, especially because we both have a lot in common.

"You have to meet my English teacher! He's great!" Aria said and I nodded with a smile.

"Is he cute? How old is he?" I wondered with a wink and she laughed.

"Yes, he's hot, but I think he's taken." I nodded quickly and soon we were at the school. Aria jumped out of the car and I slowly got out.

"Hurry up! I want you to meet him before class!" She said quickly and I nodded slowly.

"Okay geez, not everyone's brain works as fast as yours in the morning!" I said with a laugh, but I could tell that my sister was getting antsy. I quickly walked towards her and I smiled widely as she led me into the school. I smiled at Spencer and Hanna, but quickly frowned when I noticed that they glared at Emily who slammed her locker door shut and stomped away.

"What's wrong with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Aria just continued to look forward.

"Don't ask." She said shortly and I chuckled. I always knew when she would have to lie because she knew she couldn't lie to me so whenever there was a reason she had to, she just avoided the subject completely instead.

"Ohhkay, not asking." I said with a small smile as we continued to walk. I smiled more widely as memories of Rosewood Day and my time here passed through my mind. Aria suddenly halted and I quickly stopped too, confused on what was going on. I saw Aria frowning and I looked between her and the man in front of us, he walking towards as I watched him. He was young but older than any high school student. I figured he must've been the English teacher that Aria was practically drooling over in the car.

"Aria," the man said with a smile and I smiled politely at the man.

"Mr. Fitz," Aria said shortly and I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Um hi, I'm Aria's sister, Loretta. I came down from Philly to visit." I said with a smile and Mr. Fitz smiled in returned. I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Please, call me Ezra; Aria is one of my best students."

"Yes, Aria has always been very smart." I said with a small smirk.

"When were you going to tell me that today is your last day?" Aria interrupted us, there was a glare in her eye and her arms were folded. I bit my lip and looked around, not sure what to do. I suddenly thought I spotted Jason and quickly ducked my head.

"Well Aria, I hope you have a fun day at school; call me if you need me. It was great meeting you Ezra!" I said with a smile before quickly turning around and making my way back towards the entrance.

"Loretta!" I heard someone call my name and I ducked my head, hoping he couldn't see me. When the hell did he start working here?! I was going to kill Aria, that's what she had that sparkle in her eye for, wasn't it? She knew Jason was working at Rosewood Day!

I jumped into my car and turned it on before locking the doors. I saw Jason run out the front entrance and I scooted a little farther down in my seat. He began looking around and that's when I decided to leave before he saw me. I knew I didn't have a good reason to be upset with him but everything that was going on at the time when he decided to leave that his leaving seemed that much harder to deal with. I was so angry at him for leaving me when he did and I still didn't want to forgive him for what he did even though I knew I should by now.

I made it to the nearest café and parked along the street. I sighed and rubbed my forehead as I entered the café; I was barely paying attention as I order my coffee. As I waited for them to make my drink I began to dig one of the medical journals I needed to read; it was one of the very few things I hated about my job.

"You work at the hospital?" I heard a British accent ask and I looked over. There was a cute guy standing there and I couldn't help but blush slightly. He looked to be around my age and I smiled brightly at him.

"Well, yes I work at a hospital but not the one here. I work down in Philly; I'm just here to visit my family. If I have to stay long enough then I might transfer down here." I said and he nodded.

"Wren Kingston," he said with his delicious British accent and raised his hand. I quickly placed my hand in his and I couldn't help but notice how smooth his hands were.

"Loretta Montgomery," I said in return with a smile.

"Oh, related to Aria perhaps?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, of course, I don't think there are very many other families with the last name Montgomery around here." I said with a chuckle as we both grabbed our coffee.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked and I bit my lip but nodded.

"Of course, want to sit outside?"

"Sure, it's a nice day outside." We walked outside and sat at one of the small metal tables. I placed my coffee and my medical journal down.

"They'll never tire of the medical journals will they?" I asked with a chuckle and didn't even bother glancing at the cover of the journal. I hadn't even looked at the journal since one of my friends handed it to me.

"No, I don't think they will, but then again that's good right? Means we keep improving in medicine," he said with a light smile and I couldn't but smile in return.

"Yes, that's true, I see you're rather the optimist." I said with a smirk and he nodded quickly.

"I wish I could be at the moment of time, it could make things a lot easier." I said in almost a mumbling tone.

"I've heard about everything that's been happening I'm terribly sorry." Normally I hate it when people apologize about things that happen to me but with his British accent I couldn't help but accept the apology.

"It's okay, thank you for the apology." I said with a smile, he nodded and looked at me curiously.

"How come I've never seen you at St. Anthony's?" He asked and I shrugged, taking a big gulp of my coffee now that it's cooled off.

"I almost always work the night shift unless they absolutely need me during the day."

"And why's that?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure; I suppose I'm more of a night owl. I did a lot of partying during my high school days and even my college days." I said and finally glanced at the cover of the medical journal. It was something about some new disease they may have found.

"You should probably read that." Wren said with an adorable smile and I shrugged.

"Yeah I probably should, but I probably won't, I'm a horrible procrastinator." I said with a laugh and he chuckled as well.

"I understand, I seem to procrastinate when I have to read these things as well." Wren said with a smile and then he stood. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Miss Montgomery, but sadly I need to be somewhere."

"Please call me Loretta or Lori, whichever you prefer; it was a pleasure meeting you too." I said with a wide smile and a small wave as he walked away. I sighed as I opened up my journal and began to read the dreaded material.

It was a couple hours later and my phone began to ring. I jumped in surprise as I looked at my phone and saw it was noon. I saw that it was Aria that was calling and I smiled.

"Hello Aria," I said with a smile as I began to close my journal.

"Hey, can you get me from school today too?" She asked immediately and I laughed.

"Yes Aria, my morning at the café was wonderful, thanks for asking!" I said and I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad your morning at the café was wonderful, why was it so great?" Aria asked and I was shaking my head even though she couldn't see it.

"Maybe I'll tell you when I pick you up from school."

"Thank you! I'll see you after school!" I heard her say quickly before she hung up.

I spent the rest of my time walk around the small town. I walked into all the small boutiques that I went into all the time as a teenager and all the park areas I went to with Jason. I couldn't help but feel happy from all the memories I got from all these places. My phone started to ring again and I was worried that maybe I took more time than I thought I did. I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed the number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I asked slowly.

"Lori?" It was a female's voice and it only took me a moment to recognize who it was.

"Melissa is that you?!" I asked happily and I heard a small chuckle on the other side.

"Yes it's me; I heard you were back in Rosewood?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I just got back in last night."

"That's great! I was hoping you would say that, it would be nice to see an old face after everything that's been happening."

"I know, I heard, I'm sure you don't want hear another pity apology." I said with a frown.

"Yes, you've always been like me in that sense. I've defiantly heard enough to last me a lifetime."

"Well I promised Aria I would go get her from school today, maybe after I drop her off at home I could stop by and say hello?"

"Of course, I'll be expecting you soon." We said our goodbyes before I hung up and headed back to my car.

I arrived at Rosewood Day and parked before getting out of the car. I headed into the school, waving to various teachers that remembered me from when I was in high school. I saw Aria standing near her locker and I made my way over to her.

"Hey there," I said and Aria smiled when she looked over at me.

"Hey, you got here quicker than I thought you would!" She said as she closed her locker door.

"Yeah, Melissa called and she made me realize the time."

"Oh, how did that phone call go?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It went fine, I told her I would go and see her after I dropped you off at home."

"Oh…so why was your café trip so wonderful?" She asked and I smiled, I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. "Lori, you're blushing!" She said with a giggle and I smiled wider.

"I met a cute guy there, he's a doctor too and he's got a British accent." I said and we heard a door slam shut. Aria and I both jumped and looked around. I thought I saw someone who looked like Jason walk away from a door while Aria just looked confused.

"Who was that?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know…we should go, I don't wanna keep Melissa waiting." I said slowly while still looking at the door, trying to decide if it was Jason or not. I turned back to Aria to see her staring at me so I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward slightly. She shrugged it off and continued walking out of the school. I followed behind her, glancing back every so often.

It didn't take long for me to drop off Aria at home and soon headed towards the Hastings' house which wasn't that far away from us. I was happy to be going to see Melissa, I hadn't seen her in a long time and I was hoping that by going to see her it would cheer her up. She was a good friend of mine in high school and we had a slight falling out when I started to date Jason but we soon made up. I sighed as I pulled up to the Hastings' house and quickly got out of my car. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was Spencer who answered and I smiled brightly.

"Hi Spencer!" I said happily and Spencer looked confused.

"Hey Lori?" She had a questioning tone to her voice and I laughed a little.

"I'm here to see Melissa, is she around?" I asked and she looked a little less confused after that, she smiled at me before inviting me in.

"How is your sister doing?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Okay, as well as she can be, I'm sure it will cheer her up to see you." She said with a smile which I returned.

"Yeah I was hoping that, I'm certainly happy to be seeing her." She led me into the kitchen where Melissa was sitting at the island and I smiled brightly.

"Melissa!" I cried out happily and she turned. She turned and a wide smile appeared on her face. She got up and I was surprised to see she was pregnant.

"Lori!" She hugged me tightly and I pulled away with my eyebrow raised.

"I think there was something you forgot to mention on the phone." I said and glanced down at her belly.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person of course, c'mon we'll go talk in the barn." She said and grabbed my hand. I was a little confused as she led me out there because last I remembered the barn was basically a dump. She led me in through the doors and my jaw dropped slightly.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, when did you guys get it redone?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Last summer, it was originally supposed to go to my sister, but I convinced my parents to let me have it when I was staying here with my ex-fiancé and I just kind of stayed here." I gave her a smirk as we both sat on the couch.

"I'm sure Spencer didn't like that." I said and she shrugged.

"No she didn't, but lately we have worked out our differences and are beginning to get really close." I smiled at her and held her hands.

"I'm proud of you guys, I'm glad you're becoming friends."

"Yeah, I clearly remember you always trying to get us closer." I laughed; remember all the little arguments Melissa and I had about it.

"Yes, I remember that pretty clearly too."

"So I'm sure you know Jason is back in town." She said wearily and I sighed letting go of her hands. I placed my own in my lap and looked down at them.

"Yeah, I saw him last night, he tried to talk to me but I pretty much shoved him away."

"You should talk to him Loretta." Melissa gave me a stern look and I let out another sigh.

"I know, it's just that when he left we broke it off on such horrible terms. I was so angry at him and I felt so much resentment, it was a hard time for me and I felt like everyone was leaving me." Melissa grabbed my hands again and gave me a sympathetic look. "There's still some part of me that is upset with him and I know I shouldn't be, I know it's ridiculous of me to be."

"It's because you still love him, I know you do."

"I'm not sure anymore," I looked up at her and smiled. "You know, after we got over that falling out when I started dating him you were the only one who truly understood why I was dating him, why I loved him."

"Well I was one of the few people who got to see him sober. That was the true him and we both knew how great he actually was."

"Yes that's true, maybe I will talk to him." I said with a small smile.

We continued to talk for a little while longer before I decided I needed to get home for the night. We talked lightly over what's been happening in both of our families' lives and I felt better to have someone to talk to about it. As I was walking out to my car I had to pass by Jason's house and I paused for a moment. I contemplated on knocking on his door for a few minutes. It was then that the picture appeared in my head along with the memory of that day.

_I stood there with tears running down my face as Jason was pacing on the porch. I tried to take in a deep breath and sat down on the porch swing. _

"_I don't think I can stay here anymore Lori." Jason said as he continued to pace and my eyes shot up to him. _

"_But you're doing so well Jason!" I tried as I stood up and walked towards him. _

"_That's exactly why I can't stay Loretta; I can't get any better while I'm still here." He said and walked up to me as I stood there hugging myself. "Besides your family is leaving soon to Iceland," he said and I sighed._

"_But I'm not leaving with them! I'm just going to Philadelphia and I can always come back down here to see you." I said and I grabbed his hands. _

"_I can't stand to live in this house anymore Loretta!" _

"_Then come with me! We can live together in Philly." I tried again as I began to feel slightly hysterical. I didn't know what to do at this point, my family was leaving and now Jason was leaving. The closest people in my life were leaving me and-_

"Loretta?" I snapped out of the memory and I looked over to see Jason standing on the porch. I stared at him for a moment and felt tears slightly welling up in my eyes. I could only picture his face that day and what mine must have looked like. I must have looked so desperate at the time.

"I um, Jason," I stuttered out, I must have looked like some scared animal or something. He took the first step going down his porch and I took a step back, clutching my bag tightly in my hands.

"Please come sit down and talk with me." He tried as he took another step forward and I took another one back. That picture on my bulletin board appeared in my head again and I quickly shook my head.

"I'm sorry I just…can't Jason." I said and turned away from him, I started walking back to my car when his voice stopped me.

"At least tell me you're not avoiding me because of all the rumors everyone is saying about me…please." I feel small bits of anger spout in me and I glared at the ground for a second before turning my head to look back at him.

"No, that is not the reason I am avoiding you. I actually know nothing about that and for you to believe that, that would be my reason that I am avoiding you shocks me." I glared at him for a second before turning my head back around and walking the rest of my way to my car.

I finally reached home for the night and sighed as I turned off my car. I sat there in my car for a moment as a few tears fell down my face. I was hurt from not only why Jason believed I was avoiding him but also because of the memories that stupid picture kept bringing up. It was quiet in my car as I watched the street and the houses in front of me. Suddenly my phone went off, signaling I had a text message.

_Perhaps Jason is so adamant to talk to you because he has a new interest, ever think of that? Maybe next time you should stare at his shed instead. –A_

I stared at the text message for a few moments. Who is this "A" person? I looked around the street to see if I could find anyone. I looked down at the screen again to see that the number was blocked. I bit my lip; I didn't remember seeing anyone when I left the Hastings' house. Then again I was a bit distracted. Suddenly my phone began ringing again and I jumped. I looked down to see it was only Aria calling me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello," I sniffled my nose a little bit as a picked up and I was still looking around the street.

"Hey…are you okay? You sound kind of upset…and paranoid." Aria said and I could hear the concern in her voice. I quickly wiped my nose a little on my sleeve and began to grab my bag.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine! I just parked my car and I'll be inside in a second." I hung up with Aria before stepping out of my car; I locked my doors and plastered a fake smile on my face before walking towards my house. My phone pinged again to signal I had another text and I quickly opened it once I saw it was from a blocked number.

_Shhh keep it a secret or I'll tell Jason your little secret. –A_

I stared at my phone and I could feel myself start to feel queasy. No one should know about that, I didn't tell anyone about that day or even that situation, not even Aria. The door swung open and I jumped a little, quickly looking up.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look a little pale." Aria said, tilting her head slightly and stepping out onto the porch. I quickly locked my phone and put it in my cardigan pocket.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, let's go inside, yeah?" I plastered my fake smile on my face once more and walked inside with Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So this is chapter 2 of my PLL story and I'm so excited to be writing this story! As you may have noticed this chapter is long like the last one and I noticed that my chapters are around 10 pages! I hope you enjoy that because it seems like that's how the chapters are going to play out seeing as this story is about 48 pages and I only just completed chapter 4 this evening! I'm going try and post a chapter when I complete a new chapter so I can stay ahead on chapters and put an emergency chapter up in case I get writers block. I greatly appreciate the two who posted a review for the first chapter and since you took the time to post a review I would like to send out my thanks by taking the time to put down your names and they go as follows:

MsRose91

LittleCrasianGirl495

Post a review for this chapter and I will put your name in the A/N of the next chapter to show my thanks! P.S. If any of you like Lord of the Rings I also have a Aragorn x OC story up that just posted a new chapter as well. I love the way the story is headed and my readers seem to love it too! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

The next morning I woke up and while I was lying in bed, I remembered the texts from the night before. After I got home my family and I ate dinner and they all kept asking if I was okay all throughout dinner. I was too distracted by the texts to really respond and try to convince that I was okay. I didn't want them finding out about what happened more than a year ago so I decided I needed to be a better convincer. The only thing that was troubling me was how this "A" person knew about it. I should be the only one to know about what happened and no one else, I knew for a fact that no one else knew. The only way they would know was if they tracked down my hospital records.

I decided to forget about the texts for now and just get up for the day. I took a quick shower and let my hair curl in the big waves it naturally does. I quickly put on my gold watch, a pale pink blouse with black polka dots, and tucked it into my black pencil skirt that was a few inches above my knees. I put on some light make up and slipped into a pair of my tan heels before grabbing my bag and heading out for the day.

I remembered my mom mentioning that she would be replacing Ezra, if that _is_ Aria's English teacher's name, as Aria's new English teacher and thought I might stop by to see how she was doing. I decided last night when I was lying in bed that I would start being nicer to my parents because the only way our family would even start to mend correctly was if we all got along.

Once I reached downstairs, I noticed the house was empty and quiet, almost like an eerie quiet. I sighed as I grabbed a bagel and popped it into the toaster to eat on the drive over to Rosewood Day. As I was waiting I heard something knock into the window behind me and I jumped before turning around to look at the window. I placed my hand on my chest and tried to calm my breathing as I looked around. I gulped slightly and then shook my head as I smiled to myself. Surely I was just paranoid from last night, at least I hoped so.

I entered Rosewood Day and it was clear that the students were in between class periods since the hallways were filled with them. I glared slightly at a boy who was clearly staring at my butt and he quickly looked away into his locker.

"Hey lady, nice rack!" I heard and I paused for a moment. I looked over to see a boy who looked around Aria's age who was laughing and high fiving his friends. I crossed my arms as I began to study the boy, I was sure I had seen him before.

"Ah the little Kahn boy!" I said with a bright smile as I walked over to him and his friends. I grabbed a sucker out of my bag and unwrapped it as the group of boys stared dumbly at me. I placed it in my mouth and sucked on it for a second before pulling it back out. "I knew I recognized you, same stupid haircut and dumbass ego as your older brother. You sure must be going places in your future, especially if your smartest vocabulary word is 'rack'" I gave a little wink to the other boys as the younger Kahn brother stuttered a bit.

"What's your name again sweetie, I can't seem to remember?" I asked with a little smile and he blushed slightly.

"N-noel." He stuttered out and I smiled more widely.

"That's right, Noel Kahn, I seem to remember now. Well I think the fondest memory I have of you Noel Kahn was when you were trying to crash your dear older brother's party. If I remember correctly Melissa and I seemed to have convinced you that we were sucking on lollipops with alcohol in them. I remember just how eager you were to try one. The funny part was though boys," I glanced at each and every one of the group. "The sucker we gave Noel Kahn here had superglue on it, I was honestly saving it for someone else but I just couldn't resist, the poor kid started crying all the way upstairs to his daddy." I smiled at all of them as Noel blushed harder and began to glare at me. I took the sucker out of my mouth and shoved it into his. "Enjoy your lollipop Noel Kahn." I said with one last smile and walked away.

I could hear his friends laughing all the way down the hallway and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw my mother talking to Aria by what I assumed was her classroom doorway.

"Mom, Aria!" I called and they both looked over at me. I smiled brightly to them and they smiled back as I reached them. I quickly leaned over and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek; she smiled and glanced at Aria before turning back to me.

"Loretta! What a nice surprise, what brings you over here?" She asked as Aria stared at the both of us.

"Oh I just remembered how you said today was your first day at Rosewood and I thought I would stop by to see how you were you doing and Aria of course." I said as I glanced at Aria who smiled in return.

"Well I have to get to class so-" She began but our mom cut her off.

"Aria I would really like it if you would please refrain yourself from talking to the girls in the hallway. Also can you please pick up Mike from practice?" She asked and I looked at my mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine mom." Aria said and I could tell she wasn't very pleased.

"I'll go with you! It'll give us some time to hangout! I feel like I haven't spoken to Mikey at all since I got here." I said with a smile and my mom smiled as well. Aria quickly waved at us before running off to her next class and I turned to my mom.

"Well that was a pleasant greeting." She said and I sighed.

"I decided last night that the only we can fix this family is by mending what's broken first and fighting won't get us anywhere. Now, why can't Aria talk to her friends? They didn't seem like they wanted to talk much the other day anyways." My mom sighed and pushed back her hair.

"The therapist the girls are seeing thought it was a good idea that the girls kept their distance from each other for a while and we agreed too, what with everything that is going on." She said and I sighed.

"I don't think that's the best idea mom, Aria needs her friends to talk to at a time like this. She talks to them about things she won't talk about to you guys." My mom sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well you're here now; she can talk to you, right?" She asked and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure she'll tell me about everything."

"Well I have to get back to my classes." I nodded and we hugged before I left to go back to the café to read more of my medical journals.

It was an hour or two after school was released and I was on my way to the basketball courts with Aria to go pick up Mikey.

"So how has Mikey been?" I asked Aria as I continued to drive.

"I'm not sure; he's been pretty distant lately. He's pretty upset about finding out what happened between mom and dad. I think he's more upset that he was the only one who didn't know. He's barely talked to any of us."

"I can tell by last night and the night before." I said shortly and put my sunglasses on as the sun started shine through my car window. "But we can begin to talk about it now when we pick Mikey up; we'll fix this okay?" Aria nodded a little.

We parked in the parking lot and I decided to leave my bag. I hid it under the passenger seat of my car and I got out with Aria. I paused on my way over to the courts to make sure my car was locked. I smiled at Aria and heard my phone beep. I bit my lip anxiously; afraid it was a text from this "A" person, but was relieved to see it was only Wren.

_Maybe we can meet up for drinks later?_

I had seen Wren at the café earlier in the afternoon. We had talked a little and drank some more coffee. He even helped me with some of the info in one of my medical journals since he had already read it. We exchanged numbers and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk away.

"Lori?" I heard Aria asked and I looked down to see a basketball at my feet. I then looked up to see Jason standing there with his eyebrow raised. He was shirtless and it was clear he didn't only spend his afternoons on the basketball courts.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed deeply, putting my phone in my skirt pocket, before picking up the basketball and handing it to Jason.

"Hey Jason, have you seen Mike around here by chance?" My sister asked and I furrowed my eyebrows, I started looking around for Mikey.

"Um no actually, I haven't seen him at all today." Jason said and I sighed, of course Mikey would be lying to our parents. It's only typical in my house.

"I always remembered those pink highlights in your hair." Jason said and I returned my brain back to the conversation. My sister blushed deeply as Jason smiled and I heard my phone beep.

_Already cozying up to the next Montgomery and right in front of you too! What a douche! –A _

I looked up at the two of them and glared slightly at Jason. I put my arm around Aria's shoulders and smiled slightly at her.

"C'mon we'll go see if Mikey is somewhere else." I said and I began to lead her away, I saw her glance back at him.

"Hey," I heard Jason call and I looked back at him. "I saw what happened with Noel Kahn earlier, reminded me of our high school days." He smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go Aria," I said with a small smile and we continued to walk away from Jason.

"What happened with Noel Kahn?" Aria asked and I laughed.

"Oh he just decided to comment on what a nice rack I have." I said with a smirk and Aria looked at me.

"And?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I just decided to remind him of one of the times he tried to sneak into one of his older brother's parties."

"What happened?!" Aria asked excitedly and I laughed slightly.

"Melissa and I gave him a sucker with superglue on it." I said and Aria shook her head.

"You used to be so mean!" Aria said laughing.

"I know, it was intended for some girl who kept trying to hit on Jason but it was just too hard to resist." We kept giggling as we got in the car and I looked up through the windshield to see Jason still staring at us. He then saw me looking at him and he turned away to go back to the basketball court.

"You should talk to him." Aria said and the smile dropped from my face. I remained silent as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm serious Lori; I really think that you should."

"I know Aria and I'm trying here, it's just…a lot of water under the bridge." I said with a sigh and Aria smiled lightly.

"I know you're here to help us, help me, but maybe I can help you too sis." I smiled at her and gave her a hug as best as I could while driving.

It was that night and I was eating some chips at the kitchen table. Aria was sitting with me earlier but then she got a call from Spencer so she went upstairs to her room. I stood up and put the chips away. As I was walking towards the living room, Mikey came in the front door as Aria was coming down the stairs.

"Mike!" Aria said as she came down the stairs, there was a frown on her face and one on mine as well. He didn't acknowledge either of us as he continued to make his way to the stairs.

"Mikey," I started but he didn't even look at me. My frown grew deeper as I grabbed his arm. "I called your name Mike." He glared at me and pulled his arm out of my hand harshly.

"So?" He huffed out and I looked at him a little shocked. Mikey had never acted this way with me. As I was frozen in my spot he tried to continue to the stairs but Aria was quick to stop him.

"Cut that out Mike! Lori doesn't deserve that and you know it!" Aria said and I snapped back into reality.

"Mike we know you weren't playing basketball today." I said and I moved so I was facing Mikey as well.

"In fact, your basketball friends told us that they haven't seen you in while." Aria said and I glanced at her. When did they say that? She must've been talking to them when I wasn't paying attention.

"So where have you been Mike? Have you been lying every day to mom and dad; telling them you were at the basketball courts when you're weren't?" I asked and crossed my arms. Mikey glared at Aria and then looked at me. "Please Mikey; we are only trying to help you." I said with a sigh and Mikey only stayed silent.

"You tell mom about this Aria then I'll tell her that you've been sneaking off to see your friends." Mikey threatened Aria and then pushed past us. I quickly turned to face Mikey on the staircase.

"And what are you gonna threaten me with Mike?!" I asked with some anger but Mikey continued walking up the stairs. I was about to follow him but the doorbell rang; I huffed angrily and made my way to the door. I opened the door harshly and I could feel wisps of hair falling out of my bun from the wind of the door. I looked out in surprise when I saw it was Jason at the door.

"Jason?!" I asked in surprise and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you upset? Your face is all flushed, and you only do that when you're stressed." He said and I sighed putting a hand on my forehead, rubbing it. I took a step out on the porch, closing the front door behind me.

"I um…just some troubles with Mike." I said and pushed my loose hair behind my ears.

"Troubles?" He asked and I sighed, looking out at the street for a moment. I was contemplating on telling him because it would be nice to be able to talk to someone.

"Do you need something Jason?" I asked and looked back at him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes a little with his thumb and forefinger before looking back at me.

"I just want to talk." He said and I looked at my hands.

"Jason…" I tried but he cut me off.

"Lori is this still about the day I left? Are you still that mad at me about it?" He asked and I bit my lip, looking at him.

"I have somewhere to be tonight." I said and he scoffed a little.

"With that doctor?"

"And how is that your business?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"Answer me! Are you still mad at me about that day?"

"There's more to it besides that day!" I yelled out, I was breathing hard and I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I felt overwhelmed and scared, I didn't mean for that to slip out.

"What are you talking about? What else?" He asked and I remained quiet, trying to control my breath. "What else is there Loretta?!" He asked more loudly and I flinched slightly; I knew he was suspicious, I could see it in his eyes. I looked around, trying to find a way out of this situation. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I-I have to go, I-I have somewhere to be tonight." I stuttered out and then I quickly went inside, slamming the door shut. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" I looked up to see Aria standing at the bottom of the staircase. I quickly stood up from the door and nodded quickly.

"Oh um yeah, just a small fight with Jason." I said quickly and Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I quickly nodded.

"Of course, I um have to meet someone tonight, let mom know?" I asked with a smile and she nodded.

"Is it Wren?" She asked and I stared at her for a second.

"How did you know?" I asked and she sighed.

"Wren has had a…past with both Spencer and Melissa."

"What do you-ohhh I understand. Well for now we are just friends." I said with a smile, she smiled back and walked off to the kitchen. I heard my phone ping, signaling I had a text message. I anxiously took my phone out of my pocket and I nervously unlocked it once I saw it was from a blocked number.

_Ooo almost let it slip! Be careful! –A _

How does she know all these things? I had just spoken to Jason not five minutes ago. I quickly shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. I found Wren's text message and decided to reply to it.

_Still up for those drinks?_

I glanced over to see Aria eating some crackers and texting somebody. Aria and I talked about her not being able to see her friends earlier and I agreed that when I was around they could talk to each other and I wouldn't tell anyone.

Wren had replied quickly and agreed to the drinks. We met up at the local bar and had been talking for a while now.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile before taking another shot.

"For what?" He asked with a bright grin and I shrugged.

"For inviting me to have drinks, ever since I came back to Rosewood life has seemed very stressful and I needed to have a little fun."

"Of course, what's life without a little fun?" I giggled slightly, I could feel the alcohol going to my head and everything seemed much funnier now.

"You are certainly right sir." I said with a grin, we clinked our shot glasses together before taking another shot. "Well I think I'm done for the night. Walk me home, please?" I asked with a pleading grin and Wren laughed.

"Of course I will!" We both got up from our seats and Wren paid for the drinks. We stumbled our way out of the door and leaned against him, wrapping my arm around one of his. I decided to walk to the bar since it was close to home.

"So why do you keep coming back to Rosewood if your job is in Philly?" I asked with a smile as we continued to slightly stumble to my house.

"Well…" He seemed a bit hesitant but the alcohol seemed to give him some encouragement. "Well I met a pretty girl at a café here." I grinned more widely and blushed deeply.

"Oh I see, I bet she has to be very pretty to get your attention." I said with a giggle and he stopped, swinging me around to face him. He lightly grabbed my chin and I looked up at him. I smiled at him and he smiled back, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered before leaning down and kissing me. His lips were soft and it felt good to kiss someone. But then all I could think about was Jason and how soft his lips were. How happy he made me and all the good times we had. I quickly pulled back and stepped away from him. Well actually I tripped while stepping back and I fell.

"Are you okay?" Wren asked and stepped towards me. I wiped my lips slightly and scooted back a little, shaking my head. I could feel my skin scrape from the concrete where my pencil skirt didn't cover it.

"No, I just…no." I said shaking my head again and I looked around. It was then I noticed that we were right in front of Jason's house and I put my hand over my mouth. "I-I need to go." I said shaking my head and scooting back some more.

"Is everything okay out here?" I heard and I looked over again to see Jason walking towards us. He eventually stopped and looked between us. "Lori…is everything okay?" He asked, turning towards me. I nodded slowly.

"I-I just need to go home." I mumbled and tried to push myself up. Suddenly I felt a lot drunker than I did five minutes ago. "I need to get home." I mumbled again. I just wanted to go home and lay down in my bed.

"It's okay Lori, I'll take you home." Jason said, he looked over at Wren while I tried to push myself up off the ground again. "Can you find a ride okay?" He asked Wren who nodded slowly, still watching the two of us.

"Goodnight Wren." I mumbled, not looking at him. I tried to get myself again and clearly it wasn't working, but I still tried anyways.

"Stop moving for a minute Lori." Jason said and I quickly shook my head.

"I just need to get home Jason!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Loretta, stop moving." I stopped moving and sat still with a huff, I don't need his help! I didn't need his help in high school, I didn't need his help when he left me, I didn't need his help on that day, and I certainly don't need it now!

"I don't your help." I grumbled out, glaring at him slightly and crossing my arms.

"Well you're gonna get it anyway." He said with a sigh and picked me up. I didn't help him much since I didn't want him to pick me up in the first place. He began walking and I groaned.

"Must you always get in the way?" I asked, my head started to feel heavy so I leaned it against his shoulder.

"I don't understand." He wasn't looking at me but looking ahead of us.

"I try to kiss some nice, sweet guy and all I can think of is you!" I said with a groan. Jason looked down and I could see a slight smile on his face.

"Don't give me that look." I said and gave him a stern face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and I could tell he was trying to hide his smile but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"That look, you used to do it all the time! I'm trying to be mad here and it's only making you happy!" I huffed and looked away from him, but I caught his wide smile before I completely looked away. I couldn't help but smile as well, I hadn't seen that smile in a long time and I felt a small burst of happiness from seeing it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and I noticed he was climbing up the steps to my porch. "There's just so much to sort through in my head, I wanna talk but there's something stopping me-"

"Your keys?" He asked, interrupting me.

"My purse," I said softly, looking at his face but he ignored me as he dug through my purse. "I know you didn't forget something like that, I don't even know how many times you managed to carry me home." I saw him smile slightly but he continued to ignore me.

"I always never understood how you managed to put so-" I interrupted him by kissing him. I honestly didn't mean to but his face was so close to mine while he was trying to find my keys that I just couldn't resist. I heard my bag thump to the ground and I put my hand on his face. I could feel the excitement flowing inside me, the feeling that I got from kissing Jason that I never let myself forget. I felt him kiss back for a second but then he pulled away. I leaned my forehead against his because my head still felt heavy and our breathing was slightly harsh.

"Not now okay? I want to do this while you're sober." I was slightly surprised by the request but slowly nodded my head.

"Okay," I whispered and leaned up slightly to kiss his forehead before laying my head on his shoulder again. He straightened up and I saw him close his eyes for a second before he sat me down on the small bench on our porch. He quickly grabbed my keys and unlocked the door; he then picked me up and quietly walked through my house to my room.

"I see you never forgot where my room was." I said with a slight giggle and he put his finger up to his lips to signal for me to be quiet since everyone else seemed to be asleep in the house. He entered my room and closed the door behind him.

It was dark in my room but I still knew where everything was and it was clear that Jason knew too. I smiled as he slowly placed me on my bed. He took off my shoes and covered me with my blankets as I cuddled into my pillows.

"Goodnight," he whispered with a slight smile on his face.

"I just wish I could have seen the baby," I mumbled, his smiled reminding me of when I found out, before rolling onto my side. I never heard how he responded because I was already asleep.


End file.
